ACCIDENTAL KISSES AND THE FACT THAT GIRLS LIKE BEING GIRLS
by writing's kind of my thing
Summary: Genderbend BirdFlash two-shot where Robin's a girl and he kisses Kid Flash while training on accident and then Wally makes a d*ck head comment. T for language in next chapter. ENJOY AND REVIEW. I do not own Young Justice
1. Chapter 1

**This is a GENDERBEND BirdFlash because when I tried to write BoyxBoy it didn't turn out good, it was just messy and awkward and just, no. Basically, instead of Dick it's Dani an she looks like the cover picture for this. This was originally inspired by a picture I saw of Robin upside down on his grappling hook kissing Wally, kinda like that one Spiderman scene. Also, for the most part they'll be called by their true identities instead of hero names, with the exception of a few times. Thanksssss.**

"I have been informed that the Black Canary is unavailable for the day's training session. She has told me to be sure that you all spend your training hours in the gym." Red Tornado spoke in his robotic tone "The team parings are as follows; Superboy and Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, and finally, Artemis and Miss Martian." he watched silently as the team walked away chatting quietly

The group of six divided into their pairs, preparing for another over enhanced game of Capture The Flag. Dani grouped up with Conner speaking quick and firm, just as her mentor would. "Alright, I can already tell that the base guards will be Kaldur, and Megan. Wally's probably gonna pull the same 'sneak attack' move that everyone can see coming, I can stop that before it happens- I've been practicing. You can easily distract Megan so that her and Arty's telepathic link will be all messed up. As for Artemis, I'm pretty confident I can snag her quiver before she notices it's gone. Oh and just knock Kaldur off his feet long enough for me to take their flag." she nodded solemnly forcing her raven hair to shake

"What about our base?" Conner asked as he watched Dani mess around with the holographic computer attached to her wrist.

"We... Are... Set." she smiled up at him and pointed to the faint glow of the low voltage electric fence surrounding their flag. Conner smirked, he was impressed. If he weren't so into Megan he'd probably have a thing for Dani. "We ready?!" Dani yelled, she was met by silence. Assuming this meant everyone was in place, she snaked her way into the crevasses of the roof, watching silently as the games began.

She located Artemis, her first target, as soon as she heard a flirty giggle- Conner was doing his job. She pulled a remote control batarang from her utility belt and snipped the strap that slung from Artemis' shoulders. Before the quiver could think about hitting the ground, Dani was on the floor catching it. Although Artemis heard the rustle of someone behind her, she was too slow and could only watch as the acrobatic teen slipped from her clutches. The Batman protégée couldn't help but snicker when the fowl curse word left the archer's mouth.

Grappling onto the ceiling railing, she stashed the quiver of arrows in a corner and stalked above the flag that was supposed to be guarded by a certain alien girl. Silently, Dani dropped below and grabbed the flag running as quick as possible in the other direction. She heard Conner rush out a hasty departure greeting and run off. Megan didn't even notice the unaccounted for flagpole. She placed it in the same corner as Artemis' arrows and then climbed on the metal beams attached to the roof, assuming position where she knew her next target would be waiting.

She saw the red-head pop out from a corner behind a sparing dummy._ 'Basically, the inadament equivalent of himself.'_ She held back one of her signature giggles and watched in anticipation. If her calculations were right, she should start her decent now.

Dani clipped her grappling hook onto the beam below her and flipped upside down, still gripping the wire. Her black hair was pointed towards the floor, away from her head as was her fairly noticeable cape.

About mid way from the ceiling to the ground she paused waiting for her cue. When she saw Wally walk out from behind the dummy she continued bringing herself closer to the floor. Believing she was still unnoticed, Dani wrapped her legs around the wire and inspected her nails while she waited.

At that exact moment Wally decided his plan was ahead schedule and ran for it, not noticing the Girl Wonder hanging upside down from a wire in mid-air.

He was only aware of this fact when their lips came into contact.

Wally was too fast for Dani to move away, and she wound up being pushed off the wire and landing on her head with Wally West tumbling next to her. When the pair of them let the fact that they kissed sink in, they went into overdrive.

"You kissed me!" they spoke in harmony

"No, you kissed me!" Dani and Wally accused simultaneously

"Stop that!" they yelled at the same time

Kaldur, being the calm man he was, put a hand on each of their shoulders and asked in an even voice "What has happened?"

Kaldur was overwhelmed by the two stories being screeched into each ear and wound up trying to tune them out until they spoke in unison saying "And then we kissed!" the room fell silent as the words 'we kissed' made their way through the minds of each of the team members. Not 'he kissed me' or 'she kissed me'.

Artemis cleared her throat and spoke first, "Uhm. Did you say_ we_, as in,_ together_?" anyone in their right mind could hear the laugh desperately trying to escape her.

Dani's eyes went wide, "I-I mean Wally kissed me!" she stuttered loosing her natural calm composure but it was too late, the blush was already evident on each of their faces.

"So... Does that mean you're together or something?" Artemis voiced everyone's question

Wally nearly snorted "Of course not! Dani's just one of the guys." all the girls in the room flinched at his words, knowing that was probably the worst thing to tell a girl.

"Yup, one of the guys." she spoke sourly, stomping away. The sound of the door being slammed echoed throughout the room.

"Shouldn't you apologize?" Kaldur hinted

"Wha-" The look that Kaldur gave him was one you didn't argue with "Yes." he sulked out of the room, still unsure of why he was to apologize anyway.

**THANKS GUYS! I know it was poorly written and rushed but c'mon, cut me some slack I wrote this last night at like 1:00 in the morning ok. May or may not post the part two to this- depending on the feed back. But I will DEFINITELY edit this and make it better I promise. ****_REVEIW_****,****_ tell me what worked and what didn't._**  
**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of people liked the first part so I figured might as well finish it! Without further ado, ACCIDENTAL KISSES AND THE FACT THAT GIRLS LIKE BEING GIRLS PART TWO!**  
**P.S. Sorry I took so long to update..**

'_There she is.._.' Wally thought to himself while he watched Dani pace around the length of the couch with an emotionless face '_Oh man she looks mad... Maybe I should come back lat-'_

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna say something?" Dani was boring into his eyes expectantly

"Oh, uhm." he coughed, "I just needed to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you being one of the guys." Wally braced for the impact of her hand across the back of his head but was never hit. He looked up to see that she was smiling. It wasn't even a smug smile, it was like she was actually content... Weird.

"Thanks." she spoke happily brushing him off like nothing happened. But she had stormed out of the training room in a huff, like, two seconds ago, how could she be over it so quickly. When Dani got into an argument she didn't just accept the apology and walk away, she pressed the issue so hard she practically hypnotized you into believing she was right. This was strange.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dani Grayson?" Wally asked desperately.

Dani gave off a tittering laugh but Wally was more serious than Batman at a mission briefing "Silly, I just don't think it's a good enough reason to get in an argument."

Did she just call him 'silly'?

Oh, something was definitely wrong.

"Do you feel ok?" Wally spoke wearily as he placed a hand on her forehead

She took a step back and walked away saying "Anyway, I'm going out with the girls today... So, I'll see you later." and she was gone.

He said it already and he'll say it again _"Weird."_

LATER-

The team had finally wound down and everyone was relaxing in their civilian clothing. Wally was in the common room messing around with the T.V. when the girls strutted in. Megan was wearing a purple dress that ended just above the knee.

Wally wolf whistled, "Mega-licious... Looking good, if I do say so myself."

"Please don't." Artemis snipped, in her skin clad black dress as she kept following behind Megan. "Dani, hurry up! Megan and I are already zeta-beaming out if here!" the blonde glanced back at him and... sniggered?

Almost as if on cue, Dani walked in wearing a light blue dress that matched well with her unmasked eyes and dipped pleasantly low around the chest area. "Hi Wally." the voice addressing him brought his eyes back to her face.

"Is that a dress?" he asked almost not believing what his eyes portrayed

She gave him a look and spoke with sarcasm seeping through her pores "_No_. It's an oversized T-shirt."

Wally chuckled and forced a sneaky smile to creep onto Dani's face as she sat down next to him. She was trying to force a shoe onto her foot. If you asked Wally, her actions seemed a bit exaggerated. And as if to confirm his suspicions, Dani squealed and fell onto his lap as the shoe flew across the room.

She was giggling like crazy, and Wally couldn't help but smirk. Something about her laugh was contagious but when she didn't move from her spot on his lap he felt only a little uncomfortable. The very second he looked down she stood and fetched her shoe, staying bent over longer than she should have- and Wally staring longer than he should have.

Dani sat even closer to him than earlier and slipped her shoe on, easily this time. "Hold this." she mumbled as she placed her left shoe on top of his..._ That_. He didn't know if this was intentional or not but what he did know was that Dani's calm composure gave away no secrets. She reached for the shoe placed on his crotch and held her hand there for a moment. He looked at her only to see her starring back, as soon as their eyes met she removed her hand and slipped her foot into her shoe and walked away.

She turned as the zeta-beams recognized her and said "Catch ya later."

Wally didn't move out of fear that the whole world would shatter from all the nonsense. Was he just _seduced_... By _Dani_? Judging from the tingling sensation in that area, yes. Dani Grayson, batman protégée, had just seduced Wally West.

-Meanwhile, outside, Artemis and Megan were waiting rather impatiently in their superhero costumes. When Dani was zapped out she ran to a nearby bush and yanked her costume out of it. Jumping into the telephone booth she arrived in she changed from her glamorous dress into hero attire in mere seconds. Megan tossed her a baby wipe that she used to wipe het face clean of any and all makeup. Aretimis had hastily jumped onto her motorbike and nodded towards Dani's bike.

She leap on and revved the engine before saying "Sorry it took so long guys and thanks for helping out, you know, making it believable..."

"Your plan is elaborate, but Artemis and I are happy to help!" Megan answered cheerfully

"Yeah, Yeah. Can we go beat someone up now?" Artemis chimed in, already speeding away.

**Well! That was that! And again sorry it took forever to update... I just procrastinated alot... I'm already working on the last part of this that I'll try to post sometime this month. Anyway, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND ****_DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW!_**  
**Thanks you little unicorn butterflies!**


End file.
